A Marauder Prank Gone Wrong
by CUtopia
Summary: Because of Sirius, Remus has to suffer under the effect of a love potion


Entry for the "Potions Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

This term we are learning about poison remedies. Write about someone getting poisoned then being cured. **NOTE: **The cure **cannot** be a bezor. The minimum is 500 word and the maximum is 2000. No prompts.

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Divination

Word prompt - **Eye**

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

16. Sirius Black

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Prongs, look at this – Moony received a gift from a secret admirer!" Sirius exclaimed, a wide grin of his face as he ripped the rose coloured box of chocolates from Remus hands. The werewolf wanted to protest, but his friends were already laughing and examining the box.<p>

"Hm, no card," James wondered. "A shy admirer – sexy! She surely is one of these mousey girls from the Gobstone Club!"

Peter giggled while Remus tried to get the box bag, hissing:"Don't say anything about her! You are jealous, all of you! She is a wonderful woman, her eyes are like emeralds and her raven hair is like silk... I love how she is stern and strict on the outside but... but her inside is so friendly..."

"Hey Remus, look me in the eye! Something is really really wrong with you, mate...," James said, concern swinging in his voice as he looked at Remus.

"Our love is not wrong!" Remus hissed and grabbed James by the collar of his school uniform, a dangerous glare on his face. Sirius, who had watched the scene from a safe distance, stepped forward, pushing himself between his friends.

"Whoa there! James, not another word. Remus – who the hell are you talking about anyway?!"

"Minerva, the light of my darkest hours!" Remus sighed, a foggy, dreamy twinkle in his eyes and the three other boys stared at their friend in horror, backing up a little bit before they whispered at each other simultaneously:"Love potion!"

They looked down at the box and Peter asked:"Who would send Remus a love potion which makes him develop a obsession on McGonagall?"

"I am not a genius in potions, but if I remember correctly love potions make someone "fall in love" with the person who did send it. But I highly doubt that McGonagall would do such a thing. I mean, sending spiked chocolates to someone. Or even sending chocolates in general. Someone seems to have played a pretty ingenious prank on Remus."

Peter nodded in approval while Sirius suddenly went pale, releasing a small groan:"Oh no..."

"Padfoot," James snarled, glaring at his best friend who gulped, trying himself on a apologising look.

"I... I may have... hrm... I... I did not knew he would... I must have forgotten to put the box somewhere safe, and... Damn, this was definitely not my intention! Believe me, guys, this was a horrible accident...," Sirius stuttered, driving a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Oh Sirius, you really... Merlin, look what you have done to the poor Moony... who were they for?" James moaned accusingly.

"Snivellus," Sirius answered, a small grin reappearing and James shook his head, but he could not hold back a chuckle as he imagined Severus Snape declaring his undying love to the Head of Gryffindor. "I must have forgotten to put them away... I wanted to send them to him today."

"Well and good, but what do we do with Remus now? Like I know him and his chocolate addiction he has eaten more than one or two pieces of chocolate, meaning that the dose of love potion is so high that it is unlikely that it will wear off over night," James sighed, shooting their friend, who had started to write a cheesy love letter to Professor McGonagall, a short glance. Peter licked his lips nervously, then he said:"Seems like we only have one option."

The three boys looked at each other, nodded and said all together:"Slughorn."

"Ouch, that was my foot!"

"Honestly, Prongs, we are getting to tall for that damn cloak!"

"Where are we going? Are we searching for my Minnie? I want to see her!"

"Shut up, all of you! Or do you want us to get caught?" James hissed harshly, glaring at his friends in the dark of the hallway. The Marauders were thronging themselves under James' Invisibility cloak, trying to get to Slughorn's office unnoticed as it was already past curfew – something that generally did not hold them back from doing something.

They had nearly reached their target as they suddenly saw a shadow approaching them and they immediately pressed themselves against the next wall in a well choreographed movement.

"It is her," Remus whispered in a admiring voice and James and Sirius, who had already foreshadowed that Remus could cause them a lot of trouble if McGonagall crossed their way, immediately gripped their friend, muffling his words with their hands over his mouth.

Remus struggled against their hands, trying to free himself while Professor McGonagall walked past them, oblivious to the fight that happened only a few feet away.

As soon as McGonagall had vanished around the corner they released Remus, who immediately tried to punch James.

"Why are you preventing me from confessing my undying love to her?! You are jealous, all of you!" He exclaimed, his face red in anger and Sirius only needed a second to build a plan inside of his head.

"You know, we fear that you might scare her with a sudden confession, Moony! This is why we are taking you to Professor Slughorn, he is the one who knows the best ways to express fondness without taking her by surprise, you know?"

"Oh... I knew you all still are my friends!" Remus smiled as they closed the last bit of a distance and reached Slughorns office. "It moves me how much you care about my heart, guys!"

Slughorn had of course been surprised to see the four Gryffindors standing at his door, but he had not been able to be angry with them as they told him about their misery and he had discretely provided them with the right antidote.

Standing in a safe corner behind a tapestry James had to try a few times to convince Remus to drink the antidote for the love potion, but as soon as he swallowed, the problem was mainly solved. The dreamy fog left Remus eyes and he looked sad and disappointed, but then his gaze darkened and he took a step towards Sirius.

"You. You are so dead, Black!" he exclaimed, grabbing his friend by his collar, ensuring that this evening would not be quiet.


End file.
